Tres Razones
by Andy KG
Summary: .:SB/RL:. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Remus para poder recuperar sus chocolates?


**Status: **One-shot.

**Género: **Lime-romance, humor.

**Pareja: **Remus/Sirius.

**Rating: **M (R)

**Línea temporal: **Pre-libros.

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera la dueña de Harry Potter, yo _sí_ hubiera dado el permiso para que se armara los _Weird_ _Sisters _como banda real. Rowling, ¿es que acaso no hay autorizaste suficientes porquerías allá fuera sobre HP como para negarnos este gusto?

**Notas: **Éste fue un fic rápido que hice en medio de una salida como regalo en el anotador de una amiga. Así que no esperen grandes hordas de literatura...

* * *

**TRES RAZONES**

Remus seguía sacando las cosas de su baúl. No, perdón, ¿dije sacando? Quise decir "revoleando por todo el cuarto" las cosas de su baúl.

-No puede ser... tienen que estar... estoy seguro que guarde un par...-

-¿Buscabas algo, Moony?-

Remus se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su "amigo" (si, seguro...) apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Padfoot! ¿Podés creer que no puedo encontrar mis...?-

-¿Reservas de chocolate?– Respondió Sirius, al tiempo que metía su mano en el bolsillo para (no, éso no, malpensadas) sacar una bolsa de Honeydukes de la que sobresalían unas barras de chocolate.

Remus sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó para tomar sus preciadas golosinas, pero Sirius levantó su brazo en alto alejando la bolsa de su "compañero" (ésto ya no se lo traga nadie).

-Si los querés de vuelta, vas a tener que darme algo a cambio...– Susurró Padfoot en el oído de su pequeño (acepten la verdad de una vez) amante.

-Podemos arreglar éso...– Contestó Remus, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Sirius y usaba su mano libre para desabrochar la túnica y empezar a acariciar su pecho... por encima de su ropa.

-Moony, ¿no sería más rápido si terminás de sacarme la ropa?-

-Pero no quiero...– Contestó Remus de manera juguetona, mientras seguía torturando a Sirius a través de la tela. También se acomodó de forma que sus piernas quedaran entrecruzadas y el muslo de Remus agregara un poco más de estimulación.

-Remus, sabés que sino hacés algo rápido...-

-Sí, sí, ya sé...– Remus bajó sus manos hacia el cinturón se Sirius. Se lo desabrochó y tiró de él muuuuy despacio, para luego pasarlo alrededor del cuello de Padfoot. Tironeó lentamente para dejar los labios de su novio a sólo unos centímetros de los suyos.

-Sos un maldito sadista.– Exclamó Sirius entre gemidos (la pierna no se había movido de donde estaba).

-Y a vos te encanta.– Le contestó Remus sonriendo. Realmente estaba disfrutando ésto, tener un control sobre Sirius cuando nadie más tenía, lo excitaba aún más. Además del hecho de que así podía vengar _sus_ chocolates.

Pero si había algo que realmente le podía, era que Sirius le pusiera la "cara de perrito mojado".

-Moony, ¿por favor?-

Remus decidió que era hora de dejar de torturar al pobre Padfoot y empezar con la acción. Cerró la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y le comió la boca de un beso. ¿Quién necesitaba de chocolate cuando tenía ésto?

Mientras sus lenguas peleaban por el control, Moony soltó el cinturón para la fin deshacerse de los pantalones de Sirius.

-Tres razones para devolverme mis chocolates: razón número uno.– Pudo decir Remus cuando al fin se separaron. Inmediatamente introdujo la mano dentro de los boxers de seda negra de Sirius y comenzó a frotar.

Creo que debería retractarme: lo que más le gusta a Remus no es la cara de "perrito mojado". Había algo que lo superaba todo y éso era Sirius con la cabeza para atrás gimiendo _muy_ alto sólo para _él_.

-Tres razones para devolverme mis chocolates: razón número dos.-

Volvió a tomar el cinturón y empujó a Sirius lentamente hasta dejarlo sentado en el borde de una de las camas (no le digan nada a James). Se puso de rodillas, bajó la ropa interior negra para tener su objetivo en toda su gloria, bajó la cabeza y procedió a llevar a Sirius al éxtasis como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Y definitivamente lo hacía bien. Remus conocía bien los puntos exactos que excitaban más a Sirius, que no podía hacer más que gemir y tirar del cabello de su amante, incitándolo a que se apure. Por supuesto que Moony no le iba a dar el gusto sólo para torturarlo un poco más, y alargó su tarea lo más que pudo. Igualmente, no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Sirius finalmente acabara gritando su nombre.

Remus se incorporó relamiéndose los labios, muy contento consigo mismo.

-Asumo, ante la manera en la que gritaste que hasta James desde el campo de Quidditch te debe haber escuchado, que realmente disfrutaste éso.-

-¿Alguna duda?– Le contestó Sirius dándole un rápido pico en la boca. Remus se levantó y trató de ir al lugar en la habitación donde habían quedado abandonados sus pobres chocolates, pero la mano de Sirius agarrando su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Pará un cachito. Todavía no me diste la tercera razón para devolverte tus chocolates.-

Remus se inclinó un poco, le dio un beso en la nariz y le susurró un "te quiero".

-Así está mejor.– Sonrió Sirius –Yo también te quiero.– Y él mismo se levantó por las golosinas, dejando a un expectante Remus sentado en al cama (por favor, ¡realmente que no se entere James!).

Sirius recogió la bolsa, de la que sacó un chocolatín y guardó el resto en su bolsillo Se sentó al lado de su novio, desenvolvió la golosina y se la dio a Remus de boca a boca. Disfrutaron de un beso delicioso mientras que el chocolate se derretía en sus labios.

-Éso estuvo bien, ¿ahora puedo tener mis chocolates?-

-¿Perdón? Éso que hiciste fue el mérito por uno solo. ¿Por qué creés que te saque la bolsa entera?– Sonrisa de pervertido.

-Y después Prongs y Wormtail me cuestionan porqué me enamoré de vos...-

**-FIN-**


End file.
